From A Moment
by YinPhoenix326
Summary: Before forced going behind the Iron Curtain, Hungary goes to see Austria one last time, ending up as a moment for them. When time passes and Iron Curtain comes down...Full Summary Inside. Genderbent. If you don't like, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: Before forced going behind the Iron Curtain, Hungary goes to see Austria one last time, ending up as a moment for them. When time passes and Iron Curtain comes down, Hungary receives a huge responsibility that wasn't planned for. What could it be?

Hope you all like my stories. Please continue to read and review. Thank you for all those you have. Please also vote on my poll.

Anyway, here I go.

* * *

><p>From A Moment<p>

Chapter One

Hungary sighed as he walked randomly.

Hungary was five feet seven inches with the appearance of a twenty-six year old and lightly tanned skin. He had shoulder blade long brown hair that was tied into a low ponytail with a red ribbon and lime green eyes. He wore his dark teal green army uniform with brown army boots and black gloves. He had bandage wraps his head and upper right arm with several bruises on his stomach and back.

He walked around thinking what the future was going to bring from the end of the war.

He had been walking for a while and stopped when he saw something that surprised him. A bit of distances away, he saw Austria walking down a dirt road in a different direction then him with a bag of groceries in her arms.

Austria was five feet four inches with glasses and pale skin. She had the appearance of a twenty-two year old. She had dark violet eyes and waist long dark brown hair with a slight curl in the front. She wore a long sleeve ultramarine blouse and a long white skirt that was tucked in and brown boots. Around her neck was a long silver necklace with a silver heart-shaped locket. She also had bandage wraps around her head and her left hand was wrapped.

She didn't seem to notice Hungary.

Hungary watched her walk away. Suddenly Austria tripped and landed on her stomach. Her groceries fell onto the ground with some of the contents rolling out. Hungary quickly walked up to her and knelt down besides her.

"Are you ok, Austria?" asked Hungary.

Austria set up on her knees and looked at Hungary, surprised to see him.

"I'm fine," said Austria, looking away from him. A blush appeared on her face. She started to gather her spilt groceries and put them back into the bag. Hungary helped her.

"Oh, you don't have to do this," said Austria.

"Don't worry about it. I want to," said Hungary.

When the groceries were in the bag, Austria was about to pick up the bag, but Hungary took them out of her hands.

"I'll carry them for you and don't try to stop me," said Hungary. He walked down the dirt road in the direction that Austria was going. Austria watched him go as she dusted herself off, a bit shocked.

Hungary stopped and turned slightly to face her. "Are you coming?" he asked. Austria nodded and quickly walked to him.

They walked together in silence. Hungary gave Austria a side-glance a few times, but Austria never looked at him. She kept her gaze to the ground.

"How have you been?" asked Hungary.

"Fine. Could be worse," said Austria.

"How is your hand?" he asked.

"Its alright," she answered, looking at her hand.

"Can you still play the piano?" he asked.

"No," she said.

He looked at her hand and said, "I'll rewrap it for you when we get to your house."

"You don't have to," said Austria.

"I want to though," said Hungary.

They arrived at Austria's empty country house. It was a medium size villa and seemed cozy. They entered the house and went into the kitchen. Hungary placed the groceries on the counter and put the food away, not letting Austria help so not to hurt her hand anymore than it was. She sat down in a chair that was in the dining room that was connected to the kitchen.

"Is the first-aid kit still in the bathroom?" asked Hungary. Austria nodded, staring down at the floor. He walked to the bathroom and back with the first-aid kit in hand.

He set down in the chair next to her and said, "Let me see your hand."

Austria didn't speak, but lift her injured hand for him. Hungary undid the wraps on her left hand and looked at the wounds. She had several deep cuts and scrapes all over hand. He started to clean her wounded hand with disinfectant and then carefully wrapped her hand.

"Is it too tight?" asked Hungary, looking at her.

Austria shook her head, not looking at him.

"Is something wrong, Austria?" he asked. She quickly shook her head, but he knew she was lying to him.

Hungary placed a hand under her chin and lifts her head so their eyes met.

"Tell me what is wrong, Sophie?" asked Hungary. Austria's eyes widen and then turned to anger. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face. She stood up and ran out of the room. Hungary raised his hand to his hurt cheek in shock. He had never seen Austria really act like that, mostly not to him. After the shock went away, he went after her.

He found Austria outside in the orchard garden with trees, whose leaves are turning orange and golden yellow. She set curled up with her back facing a peach trees. A cool breeze blew across the garden.

Hungary undid his army jacket, revealing he was wearing a black t-shirt and placed it around Austria to keep her warm. He then sat down next to her.

"Sophie, what is wrong? I don't think I had ever seen you act like that before," said Hungary, looking at her.

"Don't call me that," said Austria.

"Call you what? Sophie? Why won't you want me to call you that. Its such a pretty name, which is perfect name for you," said Hungary, smiling at her.

"Just shut up," muttered Austria.

"Austria, what is wrong? I've never seen you act this way. Please tell me what is wrong. Did something happen? Did I do something wrong? Cause if I did, I'll fix it for you," said Hungary.

Austria was silent. Hungary sighed and was about to stand, but stopped when she asked, "Where have you been? Why haven't you come to see me or at least called me?" She was trembling as she spoke.

Hungary's eyes widen at her questioning and then sighed, closing his eyes. He slightly opened, looking out at the distant and said, "I wanted to see, but my boss wouldn't let me see you because of everything. And I also thought you wouldn't see me either."

"What would make you think that?" asked Austria.

"Because you never came to see me or called me either. I thought you hated me after the First World War," answered Hungary.

"I couldn't hate you," said Austria.

"Then why didn't you call me?" asked Hungary.

"Because I couldn't. I wasn't able to," said Austria.

"What do you mean you weren't able?" asked Hungary curiously, looking at her.

"After the war ended and you left, I couldn't move. I was crippled and bound to a wheelchair. My own boss couldn't even look at me most of the time. It's hard enough for them to listen to me or even accepts me since I'm a woman. It was so hard in those days, but when we were together, it was so much easier. Because we helped one another and they had to treat me better because they knew you would have a problem with them and they didn't want that. They knew how much we loved each other. But I could see the shame in our boss's eyes when he looked at me. But after everything changed, I was broken. My boss wouldn't let me out of my room most of the time when I was in a wheelchair and he had the maids stay with me. He said it was to make I was taking care of, but I knew it was to watch me. I wanted to be with you so much and he knew that. He made sure I couldn't contact you in anyway at all. But I thought you would come and make things better. I waited, but nothing happened. I just wanted to die. Years later, Germany and his new boss, Hitler, came to see my boss and me. Germany told me of their plans of the annex of Austria. He said it was to help us. But I saw the way Hitler saw me and I knew he didn't like what he saw, but I knew he wouldn't try anything with Germany around. After I was able to walk, I moved in with Germany and I was usually with him or Prussia. I think they knew that something bad would happen if I were alone so they stayed with me. But then Germany went a bit crazy and things started to get bad for us. Before we knew it, the Allies had captured us. They told me to stay here for now. I don't know what's going to happen now," cried Austria, tears pouring out of her eyes.

Hungary's mind seemed to explode from all that he heard. He looked at Austria as she cried. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him so that she was crying into his chest.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you or there to protect you. I'm sorry," he said, kissing the top of her head.

After Austria's tears ran out, they sat there in silence in each other's arms. Austria then looked up at him and asked, "Are you going to stay with me?"

"I wish to could, but I can't," said Hungary, his eyes not looking at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Have you not heard from anyone about what is happening to Prussia or me?" asked Hungary looking at her, surprised.

"No, I haven't heard from anyone for awhile," said Austria.

Hungary sighed and said, "Prussia and I are being forced to stay with Russia and they're building two walls called the Iron Curtain and the Berlin Wall. They won't let anyone in or out. I don't know how long we are staying either," told Hungary.

"When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow evening is when I have to go," he said. She looked at him sadly.

"But you know what, lets forget it," said Hungary.

"Forget what?" asked Austria.

"Forget that we are countries. Lets be regular people for once and worry about just us," said Hungary.

"But Hungary…" she started to say, but Hungary cut her off.

"Not Hungary or Austria. Just Attila and Sophie. Lets just be ourselves, at least for now," said Hungary.

Austria looked at him and then smiled, closing her eyes and placed her head on his chest. "That would be nice, Attila," said Austria.

Hungary gentle placed his hand on her cheek and raised her head to his level. He then put his lips on her lips and they kissed. Austria was a bit surprised, but she kissed him back. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Her hands went to the back of his head, careful with her injured hand. One of his hands went to the top button of her blouse and began to undo them all, showing a creamy white bra and her pale stomach. He pulled the blouse down off her shoulders. Hungary took his lips off of her lips and started to kiss her neck. He then licked her neck and on her lower neck, he bit her gently and sucked on those spots that left light markings. This caused Austria to gasp and then moan in pleasure.

Hungary took his mouth off of her neck and kissed her on the lips again. He licked her lips, asking for entrance. Austria slowly opened her mouth, letting Hungary's tongue enter her mouth. Their tongues rubbed against each other and then explored one another's mouth, tasting each other. They released each other's mouth for air. A string of saliva connected their tongues, but the string broke in the middle. They panted for air and a red blush appeared on their faces.

After catching his breath, Hungary started to nibble on her neck and lick the places he nibbled. He started to head down and on her shoulder; he bit down, which caused her to yelp. Hungary sucked on her shoulder. As he sucked, one of his hands traveled down and went under her dress. He began to stroke her through her underwear. Austria moaned in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Attila, can we please go inside. Please, lets continue this inside," begged Austria, blushing.

Hungary smiled and said, "Of course, Sophie." He stood up, picking her up with him. He then picked her up off the ground and put her over his shoulder. He ran into the house and into her bedroom.

Once he was in the room, Hungary tossed Austria onto the bed causing her bounce. He started to take off his boots, socks, and shirt. He then took off her glasses, necklace, boots and socks and got into bed, on top of her. He placed his mouth on her mouth and they kissed with force and passion. As they kissed, his hands took off her blouse and her hands began to feel up his chest.

When they broke the kiss, Hungary set up and started to undo her skirt. He pulled off her skirt, showing she was wearing a pair of white panties that were slightly wet. Austria's face became even redder as he stared at her creamy pale body with the only protection was a bra and panties, which in Hungary's mind were about to come off and he would see her nude, which he hasn't seen in decades.

Hungary's hands reached around her back and quickly took off her bra, tossing it behind him. Austria quickly hid her breasts with arms. Hungary smiled and then had her sit up with her back against the headboard.

"Oh Sophie, why are you hiding your beautiful body? Its not like I haven't seen it and you are so beautiful. Such beauty shouldn't be hidden," said Hungary. He pulled her arms away, showing her large C-cup breasts. He eyes stared at her and teasing smile appeared on his face.

"You know what I think, Sophie? I think your breasts have grown a bit since I last saw them. What do you think, Sophie?" asked Hungary.

This caused Austria's eyes to widen and if possible, her face to be redder than before.

"Well Sophie, answer me. Have they grown since we were last together?" he asked, teasingly.

She muttered something, but he couldn't hear her.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," he said.

She gulped and said, "They have grown a little bit since we were last together."

Hungary smiled teasingly and said, "I know it." He then took one of her nipples in his mouth and bit down, sucking on it. Austria gasped and groaned in pleasure. His hand went to the opposite breast and began to molest it, rubbing her nipple with his thumb. He sucked on her nipple hard and then let go of it, switching to the other breast. She was panting hard from this. He kissed her breasts and nipped them with his teeth, leaving small marks on them. He then lick the valley between her breasts, holding onto her breasts with his hands with some force. He grabbed her nipples and twisted them. Austria groaned in pleasure and a bit of pain.

He left her breasts and kissed Austria with an open mouth kiss. His hands were still groping her breasts. She moaned into the kiss. He then broke the kiss and sat up, his hands leaving her breasts and heading down to her last piece of clothing. He got off the bed and slowly pulled her panties down her legs. Austria bent her legs and slightly lifts them to help. Once the panties were off, he stared at her. She was flushed and panting slightly hard. Sweat coated her skin. He pulled her down so now she was lying on the bed.

Austria started to say, panting, "Attila…Attila…please hurry…and…take me. Please!"

"As you wish, Sophie," he said. He quickly took off his pants and underwear, revealing a fully harden twelve inch manhood. Austria moaned at the sight of it, thinking what it might feel when it goes into her.

"Attila…please…make it…hard," she said.

"You don't need to ask," said Hungary. He got into bed, sitting between her legs. He placed his hands tightly on her waists, positioning his manhood near her womanhood. He slightly touches her entrance with the tip of his manhood, teasing her. This caused her gasp in pleasure.

"Attila…stop…teasing me…please," she panted.

"Sophie, do you want me to thrust into you? Thrust into you with such force that you feel like you will be ripped in two. Well, do you Sophie?" he asked.

"Yes…please do," answered Austria.

"Then I want you to touch yourself. Touch your breasts like I would. Please do this for me," begged Hungary.

Austria's eyes widen when she heard this. She looked at him for a while and then she raised her hands, placing them on her breasts. She squeezed her breasts and dug her fingers into them causing her to gasp and moan. This excited Hungary as he watched her molest her own breasts. She twisted her nipples tightly with her fingers. She did this for less than five minutes. Finally Hungary stopped her by placing his hands on her hands.

"Ok, it's time, Sophie," he said. Hungary again took hold of her waist, and with speed and force, he thrust into her. His whole manhood was in her in one strong thrust with a tight fit. Austria cried loudly mostly in pain, but also with a bit of pleasure. Her walls clamped onto his member tightly. Hungary was in bliss from how tight she was. He then began to thrust into her, thrusting into her with force. He didn't slow down. Austria's cries in pain continued as he thrust into her. Suddenly pleasure filled her body and she moaned very high-pitched moans. Austria started to thrust along with him to feel more pleasure. His hands tighten on her waist as he continued to thrust into her body. She didn't know if she could take much anymore. When she came, it was long and hard and she cried in pleasure. He felt her walls become even tighter around his member and he moaned loudly. Hungary still continued to thrust into her. But soon he came into her, longer and harder than she did. Austria moaned very high as she felt his cum quickly flowed into her. Finishing with his last few thrusts, he laid on top of her with his manhood still in her. Both of them were panting very hard. After resting a moment, he took his manhood out of her. Austria groaned in discomfort. Hungary lay down next to her.

"That was amazing," said Hungary, wrapping his arms around her. Austria nodded in agreement and snuggled into his body.

"You want to go again?" he asked, looking at her.

"All right, but lets rest for a moment," said Austria.

But after awhile, they went at it again and again. The house was filled with moans, groans, and cries of all types. They repeated their actions for most of the night, but when they finished, they fell asleep. Hungary was holding Austria with his arms wrapped around her stomach. Austria had her back pressed against his chest and her hands held onto his hands. They stayed like this throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>When Hungary opened his eyes as morning arrived to find that Austria was gone. He sat up and looked around, but she wasn't in the room. He then heard that the shower was on. He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom she was in. He saw Austria was washing herself through the shower curtain. Hungary walked up to the curtain and pulled it aside.<p>

Austria squeaked in surprised and jumped slightly, dropping her washcloth. Hungary looked at her body; seeing that most of her body was soapy and she was about to wash the suds off her body.

"Attila, you scared me," told Austria.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," he said. Hungary stepped into the shower behind Austria. He wrapped his arms around her and had her move forward into the water to get rid of the suds. Once the suds were gone, he turned her so that she was facing her and kissed her, forcing her mouth open with his tongue.

Hungary's tongue explored her inner mouth, tasting her and memorizing her mouth. His hands held onto her waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck. They broke apart, gasping for air. But they held each other in their arms, letting the water bathe them.

"When I leave Russia, we'll be together again. Not as countries, but as people. Our bosses can't and won't stop us even if they want to. I'll protect you. Will you wait for me?" asked Hungary, looking at her.

"Of course I will wait for you. No matter what happens, I will wait for you," said Austria, looking at Hungary.

Hungary smiled and said, "I love you, Sophie."

"I love you too, Attila," said Austria. They kissed each other again.

When they stepped out of the shower, Hungary wrapped Austria in a towel and kissed her on the cheek before wrapping himself in a towel. They walked back together to her bedroom and dried themselves, Hungary put on his uniform and Austria put on her glasses and necklace with a black blouse that covered the mark from Hungary with new long white skirt and her boots.

They walked out of the Austria's house and headed in the opposite direction that Hungary had come yesterday. It was past noon.

"You sure you want to see me off to Russia?" asked Hungary.

"Yes, I do. Its going to be the last time I'm going to see you for what might be a long time. I want to be there for you," said Austria.

Hours later, they entered the Hungarian Government Building. Before they entered the room where they were going to meet with the other that were part of this arrangement, Austria stopped Hungary.

"Is something wrong, Sophie?" asked Hungary, worried.

Austria looked at him with a sad expression on her face and said, "I want you to have this." She took off her necklace and put it around his neck.

Hungary took hold of the silver heart in his hand and look at it.

"Open it," told Austria. Hungary looked at her and then at the locket, opening it. He then smiled at what was inside it.

Inside the locket was a picture of them from when they were married. Austria was sitting in a chair and wearing a white dress and white high heel shoes with her waist long hair down. She had her hands on her lap. Hungary was behind her with his arms around her shoulders and his head next to her head. He was wearing a forest green button dress shirt with black dress pants and black dress shoes. Both of them were smiling and Austria had a slight blush on her cheeks.

He closed the locket, hiding it under his army jacket and smiled at her. Hungary smiled at Austria and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you," he said.

They entered the room together. In the room were Germany, Prussia, and Russia, who were all standing.

Germany was five feet eleven inches and looked like a twenty-five year old. He had short blond hair that was slicked back and light blue eyes with pale skin. He wore a black dress shirt and pants with brown dress shoes. The only bandage wraps that could be seen were on his left hand and neck.

Prussia was five feet nine inches with the same age appearance as Germany. He had ruffle white hair with crimson red eyes with really pale skin. He was wearing his navy blue army uniform with black army boots. His head and neck wrapped with bandage wraps were the only ones that could be seen.

Russia was five feet eleven inches with the appearance of an eighteen year old. He had silvery gray hair with light purple eyes and pale skin. He wore his long, heavy tan coat, dark green pants, brown gloves, and a long tan scarf. He didn't have any bandage wraps that could be seen.

"Hungary, welcome to the party. And Austria, what a surprise," said Prussia with fake smirk on his face.

Austria nodded at Prussia and Germany and Hungary said, "Hello Prussia, Germany."

Suddenly Russia said, "Well, hello Hungary. Hello Austria." Russia's eyes only looked at Austria. Hungary stood between Russia and Austria, glaring at Russia. Prussia and Germany were also glaring at him. Germany went to stand next to Hungary and Prussia went stand next to Austria.

"Stay away from her," said Prussia, glaring at her.

"Oh Prussia, I wouldn't think of hurting her," said Russia with a childish smile.

Before anything could be said, the door opened and all their bosses, except Austria, came in. They talked to their countries and everything was set. Germany and Prussia hugged and then Germany and Hungary hugged. Prussia then hugged Austria and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's going to be ok," said Prussia, smiling at her. Austria nodded sadly.

She then turned to Hungary and they hugged. He gave her a quick peck on her lips and they looked at each other with sad expression.

"I'll see you as soon as I can," whispered Hungary in her ear.

"And I'll be waiting for you," whispered Austria in his ear.

They finally let go of one another and he and Prussia left, both of them looking back at their love ones. Russia followed them.

Germany walked over to Austria and hugged her.

"It's going to be alright. They will be back before we know it," said Germany. Austria nodded as tears appeared in her eyes. She wiped them away.

"Come on, I'll take you home," said Germany and they left.

* * *

><p>Finally done. Hope you like it. Please continue to read and review. Have a nice day. Bye.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Full Summary: Before forced going behind the Iron Curtain, Hungary goes to see Austria one last time, ending up as a moment for them. When time passes and Iron Curtain comes down, Hungary receives a huge responsibility that wasn't planned for. What could it be?

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Hope you all like my stories. Please continue to read and review. Thank you for all those you have. Please also vote on my poll.

Anyway, here I go.

* * *

><p>From A Moment<p>

Chapter Two

"Can you believe how long it has been since we have seen the others?" asked Prussia, smirking.

"Too long," said Hungary, smiling. Prussia nodded in agreement.

Hungary and Prussia were both waiting with a huge crowd of people waiting to go on the other side of the Iron Curtain. Both of them had bandage wraps on certain parts of their body. Prussia had some around his left eye, neck, torso, and right upper arm. Hungary had some around his head, torso, stomach, and right hand. They were wearing the uniforms they came into Russia on, but the uniforms were pretty torn, dirt, and loose on them from the lack of body weight on their bodies. Both were also carrying old and worn bags full of their things like clothes.

Both of the countries had arrived there around eight in the morning and had been waiting for about five hours. After about another hour the wall came crumbling down. The crowd of people started to rush to the other side. Hungary and Prussia went with the crowd. When they were on the other side, both of them looked around to see if they could find anyone they knew. After awhile, Hungary gently elbowed Prussia.

"Look who I found," said Hungary, pointing in the direction in front of them. In that direction was Germany.

Germany looked the same as ever, strong and healthy. He was wearing a long green coat with black cuffs, collar, and gloves and shoulder straps attached to his belt, and black boots. He was looking around, searching.

Prussia smiled at the sight of Germany and called out, "Hey Ludwig!"

This caused Germany to look up and a small smile appeared on his face. The three of them started to walk through the crowd to reach the other. When they finally reached each other, Prussia and Germany hugged one another. Hungary smiled at this and then looked around, searching for her. But he couldn't see her. A small frown appeared on his face. He then turned to Germany.

"Ludwig, where is Sophie?" asked Hungary.

"She at her home in the country. I need to take you there now. Its important you see for yourself," said Germany.

"Why? Is something wrong with Soph?" asked Prussia. He was worried, but hiding it.

"Its best if you see for yourself than talking about it," said Germany. He grabbed Hungary's hand and started to drag him from the crowd and to a vehicle that was waiting for them. Prussia quickly followed them.

They stepped into the truck; Germany was in the driver's seat, Hungary in the passenger's seat, and Prussia sitting in the backseat behind Germany.

As they were on the road heading to Austria's house, Hungary and Prussia kept asking Germany about Austria, but Germany didn't answer, just saying it was better if they see for themselves.

It took them a couple of hours for them to arrive to Austria's country house. Hungary looked at the house, remembering the last time he was here before going behind the Iron Curtain. The place hadn't change much. They went up to the front door and Germany knocked on the door.

"Austria, its Germany. I have Hungary and Prussia with me. Can we come in?" asked Germany. No answer came. Germany took out a key and unlocked the door.

"Why do you have a key to Austria's house?" asked Hungary.

"She gave it to me just incase," said Germany. They went into the house; Prussia and Hungary dropped their bags next to the door, and searched the house for Austria. When they checked was her bedroom, they heard a small cry coming from the room next to her room. Hungary and Prussia were confused from this and quickly headed to the room, thinking it was Austria crying. Germany sighed and followed them.

When Hungary and Prussia entered the room, they were surprised at what they saw. The room had cornflower blue walls and tan carpet floor. In the room was a dark mahogany wood classic crib that had scarlet red bedding and pillow was opposite the large window and a dark mahogany dresser was next to the window. A large mahogany chest that was full of toys was in front of the window and a yellow and orange playpen was next to the chest of toys. An auburn wood rocking chair was next to the crib and a door that led to a closet was next to the chair. Sitting in the rocking chair was Austria.

Austria was wearing a long iris nightgown that had thin straps and had her glasses on, which were slightly crooked. She was sleeping in the rocking chair. What surprised Hungary and Prussia was what was in her arms.

In her arm was a six-month-old baby wearing a baby blue shirt and pants and wrapped with in a green baby blanket. The baby had pale skin like Austria and short brown hair that was the same shade as Hungary's hair. When the three of them entered the room, the baby looked at them and they saw the same eyes as Austria. One of the baby's hands had a tight hold on Austria's nightgown.

Hungary and Prussia's eyes widen at the sight of the baby.

"Is that…" stuttered Prussia.

"This is Austria's baby," said Germany. They turned to face Germany.

"And the father is?" asked Hungary.

"The father is you, Hungary," said Germany. Hungary's eyes became even wider if possible. He turned to face Austria and the baby, his baby.

"What is the baby's name?" asked Hungary.

"His name is Lucas. He was born about nine months after both of you went behind the Iron Curtain. As you can see, he hasn't grown much since them," said Germany.

There was silence between the three of them. It was until the baby started to make cute baby sounds and move around in his mother's arms. Austria started to stir in her sleep. Germany walked up to her and took the baby from her arms, cradling Lucas in his arms, close to his chest.

"Come on, let her sleep. She probably stayed up all night with Lucas," said Germany, leaving the room. Prussia followed right behind him. Hungary stood there, staring at Austria in her sleep for a bit and then left the room.

The three of them went to the living room. Germany took a seat on the couch with Lucas in his arm and Prussia sat down next to them. Hungary stood, looking out of a window.

Prussia leaned over to look at Lucas and slightly squealed in happiness, "Oh, he is so cute." He let Lucas grab one of his fingers. "He has a tight grip," said Prussia.

"Attila, what are you going to do?" asked Germany, looking at Hungary.

Hungary stayed quiet, looking out of the window.

"Attila?" questioned Germany. Prussia looked up at Hungary.

Hungary turned away from the window and walked up to them. He held out his arms and said, "I think I should hold my son first."

Prussia smiled and Germany was at first surprised and then smiled. He gently and carefully placed Lucas in Hungary's arms. Lucas whined from being moved around so much and he started to cry.

"Shush Lucas, it's alright. Daddy here," said Hungary, trying to soothe the baby. He held the baby with his head to Hungary's heart. Lucas was still crying, but the volume had lowered a bit.

Suddenly they heard someone shouting out for Lucas.

"Sophie, in here," called out Germany.

Austria quickly entered the room, a bit out of breath. Her eyes widen at what she saw. Prussia and Germany stood up. Then Prussia ran and hugged Austria.

"Oh Soph, I've missed you so much. Did you miss my awesomeness?" asked Prussia, smirking.

"Hello Gilbert. I have missed you too," said Austria, still in shock.

Germany walked up to them and dragged Prussia, saying, "Lets leave those two alone for awhile." They left the room.

Austria stared at Hungary, shock slowly leaving her body. Tears appeared in her eyes and she quickly went up to him, hugging him from the side so not to crush Lucas. She dug her face into his side, letting her tears fall and silently crying. Lucas crying stopped at the sight of his mother.

"I've missed you too, Sophie," said Hungary and then said, "I'm so sorry I was there for you, mostly when you were pregnant and then raising Lucas."

Austria shook her head and then said, "Don't be, you would have if you could, but you didn't have a choice in the matter."

Lucas started to cry again.

"Oh Baby, it's alright. No need to cry. Daddy is here. Shush," said Hungary, calmly.

"He is probably hungry," said Austria, carefully taking Lucas from Hungary. She sat down on the couch, but suddenly looked at Hungary with a small blush on her face.

"Is something wrong?" asked Hungary, looking confused.

"It's just that I need to feed him and to do that I need to…um…" she started to say.

It was then Hungary realized what she was talking about and a smile appeared on his face.

"Sophie, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Its not like I've never seen your breasts before," said Hungary with a sly smile on his face. This caused Austria to blush even more.

"Alright," said Austria. She slowly slid the strap off her right arm until it was removed so that her nightgown drifted down, revealing her breast. She started to nurse Lucas.

Hungary smiled and took a seat next to Austria on her left side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

After Lucas was full, Austria put her strap back on and the two of them stood up with Lucas in her arms.

"Here, I'll take Lucas and find the others. You go get clean and change," told Hungary, taking Lucas into his arms. Lucas whined a bit.

Austria took a moment and then nodded. They left the room; Austria heading to her room and Hungary went to find the others with Lucas in his arms.

Hungary found them in the kitchen with Germany cooking lunch and Prussia sitting at the kitchen island and talking with Germany. They turned when Hungary entered the room with Lucas. Germany was setting lunch on the island. Prussia stood up and quickly went up to them.

"Can I please hold him?" asked Prussia.

"Ok, but sit down please," said Hungary. Prussia sat back down and Hungary gently gave Lucas to Prussia. Lucas whined again and started to squirm a bit around in Prussia's arms.

"He is so awesomely cute," said Prussia, smiling at the baby. Lucas began to whine a bit and then started to cry.

Prussia was surprised from Lucas's reaction and looked at Germany. "What's wrong with him. Why is he crying?" he asked.

Germany stood up and went over to Prussia and Lucas. He took Lucas out of Prussia's hands and started to calm him. After awhile, Lucas stopped crying.

"Babies his age are not really comfortable with strangers. It will take some time for him to be comfortable with the both of you," said Germany. Lucas looked up at Germany and started to giggle, reaching up for Germany with his hands.

Hungary stared at Lucas and felt a little down. He took a seat at the island and laid his head down, gloomy. Prussia smiled sadly at Hungary.

"It's going to be ok. The kid needs to spend time with you, that's all," said Prussia as he ate.

"He is right," agreed Germany.

Just then Austria entered the kitchen, looking fresh. She was wearing a purple blouse and white pants with golden rims on the side and brown boots with her glasses on straight.

She saw Hungary laying his head down and seem to be upset about something.

"Is something wrong, Hungary?" she asked, looking at all three of them.

"Don't worry about it," said Hungary, lifting his head up and began to eat. Austria took a seat next to Hungary and began to eat.

The four of them ate and talked to one another, except for Hungary, who barely talked. When they finished eating, Germany giving Lucas to Austria and then left with Prussia, heading to Germany's house.

Austria turned to Hungary and again asked, "Is something wrong, Hungary?"

Hungary looked at her and said, "I'm fine. It's just so much has happened today."

"I understand. How about you go take a shower to freshen up. I saw your bag next to the front door so I'll bring some of your clothes for you," said Austria.

"Ok, thanks," said Hungary, standing and walking up to Austria and Lucas. He kissed Austria on the forehead and looked at Lucas. He gently rubbed the baby on the cheek with his thumb and then walked out of the kitchen, heading to the bathroom.

As he took a shower, Hungary's mind wondered. When he came out of the shower, he saw a clean set of his clothes folded on the sink. After drying himself, Hungary put on his white button shirt and black pants with his black shoes and the necklace that Austria, putting it under his shirt. He left the bathroom and went in search of Austria and Lucas. He found them in Lucas's room. Austria was sitting in the rocking chair, watching Lucas, who was sitting with his back against a corner of the playpen, playing with some toys and a light green baby blanket.

Austria looked up when Hungary entered and a small smile appeared on her face. She stood up and walked over to him, taking hold of his hand with her hand.

"I'm really glad you're back, Attila," told Austria.

"Me too," said Hungary.

Lucas saw that his mother was with Hungary and started to cry. "Mamma," he cried.

Austria quickly went to the playpen and picked up Lucas, holding him close to her chest. "Its ok, its ok. Momma is here," said Austria, trying to calm Lucas down. That took a few minutes. When he final calmed down and stopped crying, Hungary walked up to them and held his arms out so to hold him. Austria gently handed Lucas to Hungary. Lucas whined a bit, but didn't cry, he trusted his mother. Hungary held his son close to his chest and smiled. Austria's smile grew at the sight of Hungary and Lucas. She placed her head on Hungary's shoulder and closed her eyes, thinking to herself that this must be what a family feels like.

* * *

><p>Finally done. Sorry it took so long. Please read and review. Have a nice day. Bye.<p> 


End file.
